Touched by an Angel
by mugen83
Summary: Christmas brings people closer to each other. A son of a monk, who grew up not knowing and believing the joys of Christmas will suddenly find himself believing and an angel that has fallen from the sky. These two beings occupying different sides of the spectrum will find themselves learning from each other and perhaps find love in the process.
1. Encounter

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Daa! Daa!Daa!

From home to home  
and heart to heart  
from one place to another.  
The warmth and joy of Christmas,  
bring us closer to each other.

~ Emily Matthews

**Touched by an Angel**

By mugen83

Christmas brings warmth to the heart, it creates encounters far more unexpected than one can ever imagine. It brings people closer in the most unforeseen and surreal way, even a son of a monk who grew up not knowing and believing the joys of Christmas will suddenly find himself believing and an angel that has fallen from the sky who believes that a heart no matter how cold will find warmth will cross paths. These two beings occupying different sides of the spectrum will find themselves learning from each other and perhaps find love in the process.

It was a cold evening, the temperature was gradually dropping and that's where our story starts.

**CHAPTER 1**: Encounter

"Come buy your Christmas cakes here!"

"Christmas decorations now on sale!"

Fourteen days before Christmas in Heiomachi, the streets were already crowded with people doing their Christmas shopping. Despite Japan not being a Christian country, Christmas songs can be heard in the busy streets, garlands, Christmas trees, reindeers and other Christmas ornaments festooned the area. But most of all, everyone in town seem to take pleasure in this olden Christian tradition.

Contrary to the busy streets in the town's shopping district and homes, the temple at the top of the hill was devoid of neither any signs of the event nor any signs of a person living in this secluded part of the town. The area looked gloomy and hollow, the darkness of the evening added to its already growing dreariness. The light at one of the rooms was the only hint that someone was occupying the temple.

In one of the rooms of the Saionji temple, a handsome brunette rested at a futon. His name was Kanata Saionji, son of a Buddhist monk. He was deep in slumber when the cold wind suddenly brushed upon him causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes groggily and realized that his window was wide open. He got up and approached the window to close it.

After closing the window, he turned to see the clock and realized that he fell asleep at such an odd hour. He sighed at the thought for it was only six o'clock in the evening when he woke up.

"Kanataaa…you in there?" called an old man who suddenly opened the door to his room. He looked at the doorway, it was his father, Hoshou Saionji, and he was carrying a pot and a spatula while wearing a bewildered look on his face upon seeing him and his disheveled hair.

"What is it oyaji? Need something?"

He told Kanata that they were having soup for dinner but they apparently ran out of milk so he needs to send him to a grocery store so he could buy one. He nodded and told his father he would buy one once he got out of his messy clothes.

After getting changed and making sure that he wore thick layers of clothing, Kanata proceeded outside. He felt the cold breeze brushed his face and despite the thick layers of clothing enveloping his body the cold night air seemed to have found its way to penetrate through his clothes since he suddenly shivered once the wind blew.

The walk from the temple to the grocery store would only take about ten to fifteen minutes, since he was in no hurry he decided to take his time walking. When he heard children singing he knew he was near the church_._ He took a quick glance at them. He saw that the children were singing merrily while being led by an old lady probably a nun who was playing an organ. He shrugged.

When he got into Heiomachi's shopping district, it was really crowded. Seeing too many people made him think that he really needed to hurry or risked being squashed by the crowd.

Kanata could not believe Japanese people take pleasure in a Christian tradition when almost all of them were not even remotely Christian.

As soon as he spotted the grocery store, he quickly bought the milk then walked very fast he was almost running on his way back to the temple.

He winced when he suddenly bumped into a man who was apparently carrying lots of presents.

The man was buried beneath the gifts he was carrying which made him unable to see where he was going that was when he suddenly bumped into Kanata. He bowed to apologize but failed since the presents he was carrying toppled down. Kanata helped the man picked them up then muttered a short excuse and went on his way.

He was finally out of the shopping district when he decided to catch his breath. He could not understand but for some reason he did not like seeing too much people having a good time during this time of the year.

When he heard a song, he knew he was near the church which means he was also near their temple. It was funny how a church and a temple can be near to each other since their tradition did not actually match.

He sighed then allowed himself to seat on a nearby bench. Though he disliked the thought of seeing people making a great deal over Christmas he did not seem to mind hearing the children sing songs in honor of the event. In fact, he liked listening to them it calmed him for some an unknown reason. He listened as they sing songs of praises. Their voices though childish and imperfect tickled the ears of those listening as it resonates in the area. The sound of the organ, calm and serene yet powerful blended wonderfully with the children's voices. From the bench he can see the smiles adorning their faces making them glow. He continued to watch them sing at that moment he suddenly heard leaves rustling.

'_Must have been the wind'_ he thought. Then he heard _someone else_ singing, the voice was singing the same song. It was feminine but surely it did not belong to a child, the pitch was higher yet soft and gentle and it was somewhat _angelic_. When he was positive that the voice was not coming from the children he decided to look up. What he saw made his eyes wide open.

**Author's Note:**

My first fanfic and first romance story, this gets me really excited and nervous. I hope someone reads it. If you read this please send me reviews so that I'll know that someone bothered reading my first attempt in writing a fanfic. It will really help a lot if you give me feedbacks (comments, criticisms) ^_^

PS there wasn't any church near Saionji temple in the manga and anime(as far as I know), but for the sake of the story please allow some changes in the settings. Really looking forward to Christmas though it is like 4 months away


	2. Angel Miyu

**DISCLAIMER:** Again… I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! - I'm a huge fan though :)

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews ^_^-

Hope you enjoy reading :)

~ We meet people for a reason

though sometimes it takes time to find out.

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

_Then he heard someone else singing, the voice was singing the same song. It was feminine but surely it did not belong to a child, the pitch was higher yet soft and gentle and it was somewhat **angelic**. When he was positive that the voice was not coming from the children, he decided to look up. What he saw made his eyes wide open._

**CHAPTER 2: **Angel Miyu

For as soon as he looked up, he saw a girl sitting on one of the branches of a huge maple tree. She had long golden hair that flowed like a river, softly sweeping across her face as the cold night wind blew. Her skin was almost as white as the snow which made her looked as if she was glowing. She wore a thin, plain white dress, and her feet were bare. But despite her complete lack of clothing in this cold December night, she showed no signs of feeling chilly. Her cheeks were actually flushed as if the weather was warm.

Kanata was surprised at the sight of the girl who did not seem to notice him. But when he saw something shining just above her head, he dropped the milk he was holding in utter shocked. Because there, just above her head was something golden and circular and it shone brightly against the darkness of the night. _Was that a __**halo**__?_ He thought.

Hearing the sound of the dropping milk, the girl looked down from where she was seated. Both of their eyes met. They stared unblinkingly at each other. Kanata, whose eyes became all watery from looking intently at the girl, decided to blink. The girl also blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion as she continued their staring contest. Then after what seemed like ages, her face finally brightened. She gave him a warm smile and stood up from where she was sitting and positioned herself to jump.

Kanata, finally snapping back into reality, panicked when he saw what she was about to do. Just when he was about to catch her, he saw wings sprang on her back. His jaw nearly dropped at the splendid yet mind-boggling sight but he contained himself. He saw how her wings shimmered as she flapped her way down to the ground. It was truly the most breathtaking and bizarre spectacle he had ever witnessed. It was like an apparition, like those paintings of angels coming down from the sky. But at that time though, she was only flying down from the tree. Nonetheless, it was a magnificent sight, something people would surely appreciate. He watched as she landed swiftly in front of him, her bare feet gracefully touching the cold asphalt. She looked at him. A smile was still adorning her beautiful face when she saw his stunned expression. Seeing his astonished face seemed to have confirmed her earlier doubts.

"You can see me…" she told him almost in a whisper even so he still caught every word she said.

Seeing the girl up close did not make him feel any better it actually made him feel worse. But now that she was closer to him, he got a clearer view of her face especially her eyes. Her eyes were the nicest shade of green; it almost looked like an emerald. It was kind and serene as it stared intently into his amber ones. He could hear his heart pounding really hard in his chest as he stared back. The girl as if sensing his discomfort, decided to turn and looked at the singing children while gently closing her eyes to listen.

Kanata, already confused and dumbfounded at the situation, was debating against himself. _What is she?_ The question suddenly popped in his head. Deciding that it was rude to ask _what_ exactly she was, he settled himself into asking her _who_ she was. But just when he was about to ask her she suddenly spoke.

"I really like this song. I love music. When I unintentionally came down to earth, they were the first thing that caught my eye" she said gently, a small smile was still adorning her beautiful face, her gaze never leaving the choir as she spoke.

When he heard what she said, he became more confused. _Didn't she just answer his unspoken question? That she was not a __**human**__? Is she a spirit? Did he need to use the things he learned from his father about exorcising a lost soul? _Thinking about those things did not give him any sense, so in order to confirm his worries, he finally decided to speak.

"A..are y-you a ghost?" he told the girl as he tried not to stutter but failed in the process. The girl looked at him once again. She giggled lightly upon hearing him. "No, I am not a ghost nor a monster" she said smiling. "I am what you call…" there was a short pause, Kanata gulped as he waited for her to finish, then she finally said "…an angel"

"It's rare to see a human who could sense beings like me, let alone see us…" she said while giving him an amused look.

Kanata gulped as soon as he heard what she said. He felt his stomach churned. It did cross his mind though, that perhaps she must have been an angel. But he did not believe in angels. How could he have possibly reacted once he saw one? Thousands of questions raced through his mind as he tried to contemplate his current situation. How could a small trip to the grocery store led to such surreal encounter? Maybe she wasn't real, a hallucination perhaps? He must have been too tired causing him to see things. But hadn't he had enough sleep already? He slept the whole afternoon after all. He continued to ponder his thoughts when the _angel _interrupted him.

"You're _special_. Well everyone is, but _you're_ special… and oh, I'm sorry for interrupting by the way." she added when she saw how he was abruptly taken aback at the sound of her voice. She must have known that Kanata was having an internal battle against himself about their encounter. And judging from the bemused look on his face, he wasn't really going anywhere with whatever he was thinking.

"N-no…I just…w-wait… what do you mean by that?" he asked her apparently perplexed.

But instead of answering his query, the angel just smiled warmly at him. He gave her a bewildered look then tried asking her again, this time using a different question.

"Who are you exactly? And what do you mean when you said…Is this for real?"

Again there was silence. The angel still did not answer him. He wondered if she was ever planning to speak because the silence was killing him, until all of a sudden the angel stepped back, just a little away from him. She brandished her beautiful white wings and made a motion to fly. She did not fly though, but her feet were barely touching the ground, then she finally said, "I'm Angel Miyu."

"A-angel M-miyu?"

"Yes," she said brightly. "but still in training though… By the way, is it alright for you to stay out this late at night? Someone's waiting for you at home, am I right?"

Hearing what the angel said reminded him that he was currently on an errand. His old man was probably wondering where he could have possibly bought the milk since it only took about ten minutes to reach the grocery store. An hour must have already passed and he still wasn't home. Suddenly conscious of the time, Kanata sprinted his way back to the temple. Just when he was about a few meters away from the church, he turned to look back at the angel but as soon as he turned, she was no longer there.

When he finally reached the temple, he realized he dropped the milk he bought. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He sighed. He was about to open the door when he saw something beside it. It was the milk he bought from the grocery store. He bent to pick it up and looked at it strangely. _How did it get here?_ Then it struck him. _Did the angel bring the milk to his house? _Well if she did, he was truly grateful since she just spared him from his father's sermon. His father would still probably ask him what took his time but at least he won't get lectured. _But how did she know where he lives? _He was going crazy about tonight's event so when he heard his stomach growling from hunger, he decided to just shrug it off. Tomorrow, once he woke up, he would have probably forgotten this absurd experience. And fortunately, he would never meet her again. He would just bury their inexplicable encounter at the back of his mind. For now he really needed to eat his dinner. He opened the door to his home and thought quickly of an excuse he would give his father. But when he got back, dinner was already served. It seemed like his father could not wait for him to return so he decided to cook something else. Feeling relieved that dinner was already served and that he was spared from his father's lecture. Kanata gladly ate dinner then got soaked in a warm bath and finally went to bed. He drifted to an untroubled sleep thinking that tomorrow would be slightly better than tonight.

Contrary to his belief, he would still meet the angel he stumbled upon that evening. And when they meet again, his life would take a huge turn. If it's for the better or for the worse, no one knows yet. But one thing is for sure; their encounter last night is something that even _fate_ couldn't control. So tonight, just for tonight, let him sleep to his heart's content. Because when the sun rose up signaling tomorrow has come, things would have been too much for him to handle from then on.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: **

Next update won't be as fast since my schoolwork seemed to keep piling up... : ( and oh, thanks for the reviews! Since I'm a newbie here reading them gave me confidence ^_^


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**DISCALIMER: **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**o**

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**o**

**Chapter 3: **A Series of Unfortunate Events

* * *

Time seemed to have passed fleetingly that evening. The velvet carpet strewn with glittering dust and gems that draped the night sky was slowly vanishing and was gradually turning into a vast ocean adorned with fluffy white clouds. The surroundings looked much brighter now that it was bathed in sunlight. Yet, it was still getting colder and colder. Then again, this was something normal considering the time of the year.

Unlike evenings, morning seemed to have a different effect to Saionji temple. The darkness of the night made it looked gloomy while the brilliance of the morning made it looked peaceful and radiant. The surroundings looked so serene, as if whispering to the wind that nothing could go wrong. It gave no inkling of what was going to transpire later that day.

Kanata awoke a bit earlier than usual. Stretching his arms and legs which had gone stiff from sleeping in an awkward position, he decided to go outside to catch a bit of fresh air. A cold breeze greeted him when he got out of his house. He shivered instantly. He was feeling rather stupid for not taking his jacket along with him.

Amber eyes surveyed the surrounding area. He grinned seeing that there were no traces of snow in their yard. It was not that he hated when it was snowing. As a matter of fact, he actually liked the way it slowly dropped from the sky. How it covered the rest of humanity with its pure color. How its gentle presence made this polluted world untainted, making the harsh reality temporarily bearable. But knowing that he has to shovel them once they piled up made him think otherwise. So for now, he wanted to relish a morning free from snow-shoveling.

He averted his gaze to the vast blue that stretched into the horizon. Looking at the boundless and endless azure sky reminded him of how little he was compared to the rest of the world. Staring at it for so long made him think deeply about life. When a cold wind brushed passed him, he suddenly sneezed. He was so immersed with his thoughts he had forgotten that he was standing in the middle of a cold morning wearing only his pajamas. He sighed and went back inside. He needed to prepare breakfast since his father was always busy with his morning rituals. As a monk, his father always followed a strict routine every day. According to him, to become a good monk one has to seek the path of Buddha. He respected his father, so helping him with the chores was one way of showing him that he supported his beliefs.

After a short while, he was finally done preparing breakfast. He waited patiently for his father in the kitchen. He felt no need to call him since he knew he would come once he was done with his morning duties. Having nothing better to do, his gaze wandered across the room. It has been years since three people actually shared this household, now it was just him and his father.

His eyes landed on the milk he bought last night. Looking at it reminded him of the angel. Her face and their encounter were still etched in his mind. Realizing that he was thinking of the angel again, he shook his head vigorously in an attempt to forget about his absurd experience last night. He really needed to take his mind off about those things. Glancing at the clock, he wondered what was taking his father so long.

He went to the main temple hoping to find his father meditating but unfortunately he was not there. He then went to his father's room only to find him packing his things. The sight of his father preparing for what looked like a long trip startled him.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to eat? And what's up with the huge baggage?" he asked him while giving him a confused look.

"Oh Kanata, I'm preparing for my trip to India. Didn't I tell you I was going there to train? You know that a monk needs to follow the path of Buddha." his father answered.

Kanata mentally slapped himself, how could he have forgotten about his father's trip to India?

"Well… I didn't know it was today of all days."

"Well I thought I told about this a week ago…" his father replied, momentarily discontinuing packing his things and giving Kanata a concerned look. " Anyway, my flight will be in one o'clock so I won't be here once you come back from school. I'm going to be staying there for a few weeks. You'd have to take care of yourself. You're a responsible man, son, so I know I could trust you. And you don't need to worry much since I asked Mikan-san to come here and check up on you once in awhile. I left some money in the safe. You'll need that of course. I'll come back here in time for the New Year's preparation so you don't need to worry about taking care of all the shrine arrangements. And before I forgot, don't you have school today? You'd better hurry or you'll be late…"

Still feeling dazed, Kanata reluctantly went to school and all the while hoping that going to school might help to improve his mood even just a little. Again, he was proven wrong. His supposed to be ordinary day at school turned out to be the worse, for his classmates had been bugging him if he could help them with their homework. They reasoned that since he's smart he might as well share his knowledge. This was not something new to him but what made him irritated was that they kept nagging him if the student council had anything planned, like some sort of event for the upcoming holiday. Being a class representative, he was given the unwanted obligation of having to deal with class duties and his classmates. Adding to his already growing problems was his friend Santa who kept asking him to watch the latest movie of Tofu Man. He convinced him however, that he has so many things on his plate to accompany him.

Feeling really exhausted and relieved at the same time that school was finally over, Kanata gladly went home. He took his time walking since he did not see the point of hurrying home knowing that his father must have already taken his flight which meant that he has the leisure to at least go back a bit later. He was walking on the sidewalk while thinking of what he was going to eat for dinner when a kid suddenly caught his eye.

The kid was on the other side of the street. He was holding a ball while playing some sort of game with a puppy. He thought that the boy was probably trying to make the puppy fetch the ball which seemed impossible seeing as the ball was too big for the puppy and even for the kid. Suddenly, the ball the boy was playing with rolled off into the street and the puppy instinctively ran after it. The boy also followed, running after his puppy and the ball.

"Hey kid! Don't play on the streets! It's dangerous!" he shouted when he saw that the boy had run into the direction of the road. As if on cue, a car speeded into the direction of the boy. Kanata's face whitened, he ran after the kid as fast as he could but suddenly, a bright light blinded his vision making him stop from his tracks. When he opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of a faint light that flashed its way onto the forest near the park. Still feeling stunned, he instantly scanned the area to look for the boy. He saw that a crowd was surrounding the kid. He also saw the driver of the car who kept bowing his head vigorously trying to apologize for almost hitting the boy with his reckless driving. He went closer to the scene so could take a look at the condition of the boy.

The people were checking if the kid was alright and to their amazement and relief they found out that the boy was not hurt or anything. His small body was free from injury and there were no traces of scratch. Despite not having any injuries, the people still called an ambulance just to make sure that the boy did not have any concussion. The mother of the boy who must have heard of the incident came hurrying into the scene. He hugged her son tightly while crying and checking if her child was okay. The driver, feeling really remorseful, told the mother that he would pay for the medical expenses as an apology.

Kanata sighed in relief when he saw that the boy was fine. He really thought for a second that the kid would have been run over by the car. But surprisingly, he was not and he was really thankful. It must be a miracle which made the kid survived the near death experience. Then he suddenly remembered the thing he saw when he was running after the boy. _What was that light?_ He glanced at the direction of the forest which was where the flash of light headed._ Was he the only one who saw that strange light? _Taking a deep breath, he decided to go into the forest.

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

**A/N:**

Thank you so much for the reviews! ^-^ I greatly appreciate them! :) And I would also like to thank you readers for continuing to read this fic :D I kind of noticed that most of the reviews said that they like the plot, thank you so much for liking it! I'm really happy to know that readers like my theme ^_^ It really made me happy and a bit worried at the same time. I really don't want to disappoint you readers as the story progresses. But I guess I'll just have to do my best in writing ^_^ I hope this chapter did not disappoint you. Actually, this chapter was supposed to be much longer but if I did not stop at that scene the word count would be over 3000. So I decided to just save the next scene for the next chapter.

*I was really planning to update this weekly but school's not letting me do so . anyway I'm currently working on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to upload it by next week probably Thursday or Friday. Again thanks for the reviews! And before I forgot, I borrowed the title of this chapter from _Lemony Snicket's_ novel. I chose it since I think it was the fitting title… ^_^


	4. Meeting Again

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**Chapter 4: Meeting Again**

* * *

Kanata went on his way into the forest in search of the light. He walked aimlessly not even caring that his searched might end up futile. As he delved deeper into the forest, he noticed that it was strangely quiet. A weird feeling came over him. His mind says that he really need not be bothered looking but his body betrayed him. He felt insane for looking for something he might never find. Nevertheless, he continued his journey. Ignoring the extreme pounding of his heart, his legs continued to bring him to the unknown. Just when he finally thought of giving up, he caught a glimpse of a faint light. He instinctively headed into its direction not even knowing what was in store for him once he reached the place.

His chest seemed about to explode as he drew closer and closer towards it. The weird feeling he felt was growing from each step he took. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes to take a better look. His breath was caught in his throat when he saw an unmistakable form of a girl. She lay unconscious on the ground, her lithe form emitting a faint light. Her long golden tresses were spread on the ground. He gulped when he saw the familiar white wings he saw last night except that it was broken. Her beautiful wings were now angled strangely as if it had worn itself out from flying through the trees' branches. What he saw was not a human girl. It was an angel, the angel he saw last night.

Still shocked and confused, he went over to where the angel was. He knelt beside her, not knowing what to do. He watched her lithe and broken form illuminated by the light that somehow found its way through the shade of the trees of the dense forest. He couldn't help but be amazed at the spectacle before him despite the turmoil of emotions he was currently experiencing. He had not seen something so pitiful and sad yet beautiful at the same time.

'Get a grip Kanata, you need to stop staring and help.' he thought.

Finally collecting himself, Kanata brought the angel into his arms and carried her to the temple. He was clueless whether other people could see him carrying her but he put those thoughts out of his mind, he needed to bring her into the temple fast. There were still probably lots of people crowding to where the accident happened. Thinking that it would be best to avoid the crowd, he decided to use another route to get home.

When he reached the temple, he was already panting. Apparently, he had run the entire time while carrying the angel on his back. He was glad and a bit sad to see that the temple showed no signs of people.

'_Guess the old man really left.'_ He sighed at the thought. He went to the nearest room and laid the angel in a futon and took another look at her again to check for injuries. Aside from her broken wings, there were no injuries whatsoever. But she still looked as if she was in pain and ill. He checked her temperature to see if she has a fever but she has none. He thought that he could at least treat her broken wings. Then it occurred to him, he really did not know how to treat them. He might end up making them worse. Instead of doing things that might have the opposite effect, Kanata thought that it would probably be better to just let her take a rest.

"Guess there's nothing much I can do but wait 'til she recovers." he said, exhausted.

* * *

_Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head!_

" OUCH! Damn it! I'm up! I'm up already!" Kanata said irritably. The alarm clock had fallen down on his head and was now making a ruckus by going around the room.

_Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head!_ "Hey! Quit it already! Stop moving around you stupid clock!" he was now running around the room, chasing after the alarm clock. "Damn! This stupid thing sure can move fast" Taking a dive onto the floor, he finally succeeded catching it.

.._sleepy head! Wake up sleepy head! Wake up sleepy he- _

Kanata managed to silence it before it could say another word by pressing the button extra hard while fighting the urge to just smash it on the floor and get rid of it.

"Stupid Santa, giving me such an annoying alarm clock" he said as he let himself stretch out on the floor. "… and I guess I'm an idiot for actually accepting it."

When he was finally done collecting himself, he went straight to the other room. He slowly opened the door and went inside, his eyes focusing on the futon where the lady he saved yesterday laid comfortably. He bent down and checked if she was feeling better.

'_I wonder when she will wake up?' _he thought. Finally deciding to dismiss the thought of the angel's uncertain recuperation, Kanata left the room and got ready for school. Before leaving the house though, he left porridge beside the angel. _'I don't really know what kind of food angels eat but this would be better than nothing.'_

* * *

"Saionji-kun, we have a student council meeting later, don't forget alright?"

"Hey Kanata, can I borrow your notes?"

"Saionji-san Mizuno-sensei was asking if you could hand in the class journal."

_Kanata, Kanata, Saionji-kun, Saionji, Hey Saionji! Saionji-senpai. Saionji-san. Kanata. Oi Saionji!_

Kanata's head was spinning. For some reason, from the time he set foot in the school building, he had been hearing his name. Copious things occupied his schedule. He thought he might never make it home. He could not help but think that he would be going through all this 'til New Year's eve. If that was so, then he must have been the most unlucky guy on earth. Heck, he need not even draw his fortune to know what was in store for him next year. His busy schedule continued for the next three days. Finishing tasks for the student council, doing things as a class rep, preparing the shrine for New Year's, cleaning the temple and taking care of the angel have become a routine. On the fifth day of his so-called _hell-week_, that was what he called it, Kanata felt like his head was spinning_ literally_, he went home feeling nauseated as he his temperature rising.

When he got back to the temple, his thoughts were still preoccupied of the day's events. His body was swaying a bit as we walked slowly to the front porch. His vision was hazy, his body seemed like it was at its limits. At last, he managed to open the door and finally got inside. His vision was getting blurrier and blurrier as he tried to muster all his strength so he could at least make it into his room. Each step he took was like torture. Struggling to make himself steady and make a clear view of his way, he thought he saw a figure coming in his direction. But before he could make out what or who it was, his vision darkened and he finally collapsed.

* * *

**A/N**

It's been so long since I last updated, I don't know if the readers still remember this story. Anyway I don't want to leave my story hanging. I don't really want to leave things half finished. Even though I'm a slowpoke when it comes to updating, rest assured that I will finish writing this. When I write, I already have a clear view of how the story will progress and how it will end, so no worries.

To the reviewers, thank you so much for spending some time for leaving a review. I would also like to extend my deepest gratitude to _yashu3793_ who always review every single chapter of this story.

Oh, and I also hope this chapter clears up the misunderstanding for the last chapter. Just wanna clear things up to _littlepuppylost_ that no one died last chapter.

Again thank you for the reviews, they are always greatly appreciated! I hope you could also leave a review for this chapter. By the way I've written another story, it's called _Haru_, I hope you could also read it!

(in dire need of a beta-reader T.T)


	5. Nice to Meet You

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**Chapter 5: "**_**Nice to Meet You"**_

* * *

When Kanata regained his consciousness, he was already in his bedroom, lying comfortably in his futon. The porridge was placed beside him. He tried getting up, removing the covers in the process as his eyes searched around the room looking for the person who had kindly took care of him.

_Has his dad come back? Was he the one who put him in bed? Did he decide not to go to India anymore?_ _And if he __**is**_here, _had he seen the angel in the other room?_ _And was he able to see her anyway?_ Those thoughts race in his head. He closed his eyes, trying to recount what had happened. He vaguely has a recollection of the events that transpired before he collapsed from his fever.

"Are you feeling better?" a gentle concerned voice suddenly asked him, bringing Kanata back from his reverie and making him flabbergasted at the same time. He looked at the source of the voice and was surprised to see the angel, already seated beside his futon. She looked worried while looking at him. Then, she suddenly raised her hand to his forehead. He was taken aback by her sudden gesture.

"You look a little fine now. And oh, won't you eat this? It might make you feel a lot better." the angel said in her soft gentle voice.

Kanata was still bewildered about his current situation. It seemed just awhile ago that he was the one taking care of her but now it was the other way around. _Has she already ready recovered?_ The question popped in his mind. He wanted to ask her this but the words seemed unable to form in his mouth.

"Here. Please eat it." She handed the tray where the porridge was placed, urging him to eat. He accepted the kind gesture and slowly took a sip from the spoon.

"Were you the one who helped me?" the words finally came out from his lips. The angel smiled at his query.

"You need to finish eating before it gets cold," she said not answering his question. He recalled that during their first meeting, the same thing happened. She never answered his question straight away, so he tried asking her again.

"I remembered collapsing from the fever awhile ago. Were you the one who brought me here? And are you also feeling better? I saw you in the forest and decided to take you here. You seemed badly injured. And is this the porridge the one I left beside you awhile ago?" he knew he was asking too much questions but he cannot help bombarding her with them. He studied her face, trying to fathom the enigma behind her, as if her expression will reveal the answers.

"You _were_ the one who helped me." She finally said smiling. "And yes, I was the one who brought you to bed. And that food you called porridge, I saw it in another room. I ate the one you prepared for me. It was really delicious. It made me feel so much better," she added her smile still plastered on her beautiful face "so you should also eat."

"Well, uhmmm… thanks I guess." Kanata said a little embarrassed.

The angel however, smiled and said to him. "I should be the one thanking you." She lowered her head while saying this. "Thank you very much. You are a really kind person. I am truly very grateful."

"Ah no. No really, it's fine. You don't need to thank me."

The angel smiled at his response. Then she glanced at the unfinished food he was holding. "You really should start eating." She said brightly, reminding him of the food he was supposed to be eating.

Kanata silently ate the porridge. It was a little awkward since the angel was watching him eat. He considered asking her to stop staring while he was eating but he thought it would be rude if he told her this. So he tried to maintain his composure and tried not to look embarrassed at the situation. It seemed like eternity before he finally finished eating. The angel took the emptied bowl together with the tray.

"Thank you very much for helping me but I think I can manage putting those back to the kitchen. I'm already feeling better, I can at least handle that much." He told her. She ignored his offer though and proceeded outside of his room while holding the tray. Before she left the room, she gave Kanata her brightest smile.

_That was rather awkward and embarrassing._ Kanata thought. When the angel smiled he somehow felt flustered and relief. Looking at her unfaltering smiles seemed relaxing. Then it occurred to him, if it was true that she was the one who put him onto his futon, how was she able to manage such task? Did she carry him all the way here? Kanata felt embarrassed at the idea of the angel carrying him to his room and the very idea that a_ girl _had to do the strenuous task. She might have some superhuman or rather a supernatural strength making it possible for her but the idea still really bothered him.

The door opened and the angel came in again. She sat beside Kanata's futon and stared at him. This made him really nervous. What was he supposed to say in such situation? He was about to open his mouth and say something but the angel beat her to it.

"Please go back to sleep Kanata-san." She told him softly. He looked at her then saw that she still seemed worried. He was about to say that she should not worry since he miraculously regained his health but then a wave of lethargy suddenly came over him. His eyes became heavy and he somehow fell asleep.

It was already morning when Kanata woke up. He felt refreshed after long hours of sleep. He surveyed his room and noticed that the angel was no longer there. This made him feel relieve. He really did not want to be stared at as he slept. He got up and proceeded to the kitchen. He needed to go to school so he must prepare his breakfast fast.

As he walked towards the kitchen, he wondered whether the angel had gone back to the heavens or to whatever place she came from. His question was answered when he looked at the yard. The angel was still there. In fact she was currently feeding the birds.

"Uhmmm… I thought you already left." Kanata said to her. She looked at him and smiled but did not say anything.

"Oh, is your wings fine by the way? They seem to be badly injured." He added. She still did not respond, only giving him a warm smile. But Kanata noticed that she seemed a bit worried that there was a hint of sadness behind her smiling face.

"If your wings haven't fully healed yet, you can stay here you know. Is it really that bad? Your injury I mean."

The angel walked towards his direction and said, "Are you feeling better Kanata-san?" It was an unexpected response from Kanata's point of view. He was still not used to her habit of not answering a question straight away or getting a different response.

"I'm already fine. Thanks. But uhmmm… what about your… wings, are they better?" he tried asking her again.

"It's good that you're fine now." She gave him another smile. Kanata continued to look at her, waiting for her to answer his question. There was a long pause before she finally said, "You see my wings still haven't fully recovered yet." Her voice remained calm and there were not any traces of worry as she spoke.

"Thank you for taking care of me. And Kanata-san, aren't you going somewhere?"

"Ughh, yeah of course. I almost forgot!" Kanata finally remembered that he needed to go to school.

"Sorry, I need to go. And you can stay here. I mean, you _should_ stay here until you've fully recovered." He said as he hurriedly prepared himself for school. "And please don't go out while I'm away okay?" he added as he sprinted all the way to school.

Kanata was panting by the time he got there. Apparently, he barely made it in time for his first period. Time ticked and the class proceeded as usual until it was finally time for lunch.

"Hey Kanata!" a black haired boy approached him. It was Santa Kurosu, Kanata's best friend.

"That was close. You were almost late for class and _almost_ got scolded by Mizuno-sensei." Santa told him. His tone make it sound like the thought of being late for class or rather the consequences of being late was terrifying and that no one should dare do it.

"Yeah, good thing I ran quite fast." Kanata replied, giving a huge sigh of relief.

"It's your first time being almost late for class though."

"Ah yeah. Had a hard time waking up. I wasn't feeling really well yesterday."

"Come to think of it, your face did look rather pale when you went home yesterday. You feeling better now?"

"Of course. What about you by the way. Did you get to watch that Tofu Man movie you were talking about?"

"Yeah. That movie was awesome." Santa's eyes were brimming with delight. "Too bad, you weren't able to watch it. Anyway I bought the DVD so we could watch it anytime."

Kanata was not really as interested in Tofu Man unlike Santa. Though, he somehow developed a little liking to the strange series, probably because he had been hanging out with its number one fan since childhood.

"Yeah sure. I'll watch it some other time I guess. Anyway I'm starving."

"You're right. We better hurry to the cafeteria or the yakisoba pan might get sold out."

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the end of school. Kanata was relieved that he was able to finish the mountain of work which he had been trying to finish. _Good thing tomorrow is a Sunday, I can finally rest._ He thought. There were still things that needed to be done in the temple but at least he could take a break from school.

When he got home, he went straight to his room and got changed. He wandered around the temple looking for the angel. That was when he saw her seated in the porch while looking at the yard wearing a calm expression on her face.

"Okaerinasai Kanata-san" she suddenly said as she darted her eyes towards him. Kanata was a bit startled. He wondered how she knew that he was there.

"Ahhh… Tadaima" he said rather unsure. "Uhmm… can I ask you something?" She only smiled at his question so he proceeded with his query.

"How do you treat wings exactly? I mean uhmmm… is there something I can do to help you treat them?" Like his other questions, Kanata did not get any response right away. She had averted her gaze from him and was now gazing at the yard. Then she said to him. "Please take your seat Kanata-san." She beamed at him and gestured at the place beside her.

"Again thank you very much for letting me stay here." There was a long pause before she continued. "You see an angel's wings are the only one we can use so we could go back to heaven. So without it I can't return." There was another pause. Kanata turned to glance at her and saw her forlorn face.

"Even though I did not lose my wings, it's as a good as having lost them because of the injury. And… and I don't know how long it will take for it to recover." she added her voice though calm and gentle showed traces of sadness.

After hearing this, Kanata felt sorrier for her. It did occur to him that she might not make it home if her wings have not fully recovered.

"Like I told you, you can stay here until it recovers." He told her. "And you don't need to worry. I bet they will recover soon enough" he said encouragingly.

The angel smiled at his response. Her face did not show any traces of sadness anymore. Either she was already happy or she was good at hiding it. That was when Kanata decided to change the topic.

"Anyway now that it's decided. I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Kanata Saionji, you can just call me Kanata. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and said, "I'm Angel Miyu. Uhmmm… but I guess you can call me Miyu since I'm here on earth. Nice to meet you too Kanata-kun."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too Miyu."


	6. How to Become Normal

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**Chapter 6** How to Become Normal

* * *

It was only six o'clock in the morning but Kanata had already woken. Despite the fact that it was a Sunday, he still has some things needed to be done.

Getting his gears ready, Kanata mentally noted all the things he must accomplish this day.

"I really should start with the cleaning first." He said reluctantly. Just the thought of cleaning the large temple all by himself made him tired. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when his stomach suddenly growled from hunger.

"I guess the top priority for now isn't cleaning." He heaved a huge sigh. "I'd better make some breakfast before my stomach starts cursing me again."

He was about to open the door and leave the room when it burst open and Miyu came in, looking excited at seeing him awake.

"Kanata-kun, you're awake! I've checked your room awhile ago but you were still asleep. I'm glad you're finally awake now." She said brightly. He was taken aback by her sudden appearance.

"Yeah, I just got up. Uhmmm… so… what brings you here?" he asked her a bit curious about her sudden appearance and to his room nonetheless.

She smiled at him and said, "I wanted to know if there's something I can help you with. I… you see… I really want to help to show my thanks for letting me stay here." She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to tell her what to do. Seeing her expectant look, he pondered over the thought. It would be easier to do the chores if someone would help.

"Sure. You could help me with something. But..." he heard his stomach growled again. "…but we should eat breakfast first, don't you think?" This made her looked very happy, the thought that she would be of some help to her benefactor made her really grateful.

Off they went into the kitchen. Kanata told her to seat for awhile while he cooked their meal. She asked him if she could also help, but he kindly refused her offer. When he finished cooking, he laid their breakfast onto the table and they started eating.

Kanata glanced at her, trying to see how she thought of his cooking but only to see her looking rather curiously at the meal and staring oddly at the chopsticks.

"Those are called chopsticks. It's what we usually used to eat." He explained to her. She smiled and nodded. She looked at him as if waiting for him say more.

"I'm guessing you don't know how to use it huh?" she nodded. "Then how did you eat the food I left you yesterday?"

"I used a different thing from this one called chopsticks. It was easier for me to use, I think." She said slowly. She looked a bit worried and reluctant for not knowing what to do.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Kanata took a spoon from the cabinet and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much!" she said smiling. "Uhmm… Kanata-kun? May I ask what this is called?" Her face looked amused at the sight of the object and it made her interested at the same time.

"It's called a spoon. I guess you don't use that kind of thing in heaven."

"So this is called a spoon." She looked really happy knowing something about it for some reason. They continued eating when Kanata suddenly asked her. "What do you usually eat in heaven anyway?" He was really curious about them. After all, he did not really believe their existence until a few days ago.

"This one is really delicious. What do you call it Kanata-kun?" As usual, her answers were different from what he had asked her. He was starting to wonder if she really pays attention to what he was saying. Either he always got a different response or was asked by a question. It seemed to him that she was evading answering him directly, nevertheless, he answered her question to satisfy her curiosity.

"It's called fried rice."

"I see… it's really delicious." she said smiling. "You made it really well." There was a pause before she continued, "In heaven we don't usually eat. It's because we don't really need to eat food." She was looking at the fried rice while saying this. "But like I said, sometimes we do eat some, but they are usually fruits from the trees that grow in heaven. That's why… that's why I don't really know what kinds of food humans eat." She looked up to him then said, "But… But I really like the food you made Kanata-kun."

Kanata became really flustered and embarrassed hearing this. He was often praised by his classmates and friends but it was the first time he felt himself turned red upon hearing a compliment.

"Thanks. We should hurry and finish eating." He ate his food really fast, trying to hide his embarrassment. The angel just smiled at him and continued eating.

* * *

"The first thing we must do is sweep the area around the temple." Kanata said while looking for the cleaning tools specifically the brooms. When he found them, he sauntered his way outside the temple with Miyu in tow.

_It's called outside, but I guess some old people might still visit the temple._ He told himself, and then as if he was struck by that knowledge, he stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his companion. She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side. She was bemused because he suddenly stopped and turned to her looking really worried, as if there was something wrong.

And indeed there is. When Kanata turned to look at her, he realized that there _is_ something wrong with her _appearance._ He looked at her beautiful wings, the halo on top of her head and her dress. She looked out of place here in the temple, actually, not only in the temple but here on earth. Of course if some elderly person decided to take a visit in the shrine, they would find it strange to see a girl with wings and a halo holding a broom and sweeping in the temple. Then, there was this other thing. Could they _see_ her?

"Uhmmm… I don't want to be rude or anything but…" Kanata was trying to point this out to her in an unoffending manner. "…can other people _see_ you?" He thought that what was even worse than an angel sweeping was a broom sweeping the temple on its own. He felt nervous while waiting for her to answer.

"Actually, normal people won't. I said so during the time we first met, remember? But since my power has weakened it would be possible for other people to see me, I think." He was dumbfounded at the revelation. And here he thought cleaning would be easier now that someone was willing to help him.

"But…" Miyu suddenly said. "I can take on a human form if you'd like" she finished smiling at him. Then as if on cue, her wings and halo suddenly vanished. And she did not look like she was illuminated unlike before. This made him feel relieved. And then he noticed her clothing. She was too lightly dressed considering that it was almost winter.

"Aren't you cold? You're clothes don't seem like it would stand the freezing weather. And it's specially cold outside."

"I'm fine. It's a bit cold I guess, now that I'm in human form. But I think I can handle it."

"You're maybe right, but you _should_ really change your clothes. You can use my mother's clothes for now." He told her. It was true that he was worried that she might caught a cold if she did not wear enough clothing but in reality he was also a bit worried because her clothes were not something _normal_. He was afraid that people might find her a little peculiar.

They went to his mother's room and went to find some coat and dress she could wear.

"Here, use this for now. It's a bit big for you but I think this is much better so you could protect yourself from the cold." He handed her the clothes which she gladly accepted.

"You can change here, I'll go ahead. You can follow once you're done. And thanks by the way, for deciding to help me with the chores." He said rather embarrassed at the thought of asking her to help him.

She beamed at him and said, "I'm really glad I could be of some help Kanata-kun. I'm really grateful."

Kanata smiled and left her in the room so she could get changed. He decided that he need not wait for the angel and just go ahead and start cleaning. He opened the door to get outside when an unexpected visitors suddenly greeted him.

"Hey there Kanata!" the three men said in unison. Kanata was shocked at their sudden visit. He did not really expect them to come here of all days.

"Looks like we've accomplished the top task on our list, comrades! Surprising Kanata on a Sunday" said the black-haired guy. It was Santa, Kanata's best friend. The three were laughing their heads off at his reaction.

"Yeah, he looked like he'd seen a ghost." The blond laughed.

"Haha.. that was really hilarious. You're face just now." said the gray-haired guy, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Anyway, how are you doing Kanata?"Santa asked him.

"What are _you _guys doing here?" He was dumbfounded to see them so early in the morning and especially on a Sunday.

"I told you we'd watch Tofu Man right? So I invited them along."

"I didn't know it was _today._"

"Don't mind such a tiny detail. Let's just go watch it together!" the blond said while trying to suppress his laughter. He still has not fully gotten over yet from Kanata's reaction.

"Sorry, but I'm busy today. Why don't you guys watch it instead" Kanata told them. He was really nervous by their sudden presence. He did not want them to know about the angel, currently staying with him.

"Oh come on… it's _Tofu Man_ Kanata. _Tofu Man_." Santa emphasized the words twice like it was the most convincing thing. "Aren't you curious about what happened in the movie?"

"Of course he is, right Kanata?" the gray-haired guy interjected.

"No I'm not. I'm_ not_ the least bit curious. So you guys should go ahead and watch it on your own." He told them rather sternly. This did not faze them, however. They continued to annoy him, trying to convince him that it was the greatest thing ever.

They were so into their little and petty argument, they did not realize that they were making too much noise. Then suddenly…

"Kanata-kun, I'm done changing. Let's clean the…" Miyu suddenly came and saw Kanata with his three other friends.

The three stopped their pointless chattering at the sound of the new comer's voice. They turned to look at the source of the voice, then saw a beautiful girl holding a broom while looking at them. Their eyes widened at the sight. They were suddenly speechless. Kanata looked at his friends then at Miyu. He gulped. _Could this get any worse?_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews! To be honest I didn't expect any so I was really happy when someone reviewed.

To _littlepuppylost_ your question will be answered in the latter chapters

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	7. Unexpected Visit of the Queerest Trio

**DISCLAIMER **I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel **

~By mugen83

**CHAPTER 7 The Unexpected Visit of the Queerest Trio**

* * *

Kanata felt helpless at the sudden predicament. First of all, he did not expect any visitors aside from the common folks who visited the shrine every now and then. Second, he was not expecting that Santa and his fellow Tofu Man fans would come all the way to his place to force him to watch some video. And _most_ of all, he was not expecting rather to put it in a better way, he was hoping and praying that _they, _especially of all people, would not see Miyu. It was not that he was embarrassed or anything for having her there at their home. It was just that he did not want them to find out _what_ she was.

He was not the only one surprised though. The three were also flabbergasted when they saw a girl at Saionji's of all places. And she was addressing Kanata with familiarity. Perhaps, they were in even more surprised than him from their visit. Their faces looked ludicrous and trance. Who would have thought they would meet a girl in Kanata's place?

"I didn't know Kanata-kun will have some visitors." Miyu said smiling. Upon hearing her voice, they finally snapped out of their trance. Apparently, they have stared at her for a while. The blond visitor, who had finally regained his composure suddenly approached Miyu and kissed her hand.

"_Bonjour mademoiselle_. I did not expect to see a beautiful woman in Kanata's house." He bowed at her like she was some princess from a foreign country.

"I didn't know you're living with a girl Kanata. How come I didn't see her when I visited last time?" Santa asked Kanata, bewildered.

"Yeah, we didn't know any of this _Ka-na-ta-kun_." The grey-haired visitor added, saying Kanata's name in an annoying melodic tone. The three looked at him accusingly, waiting for some sort of explanation. They looked at him as if he had done some unforgivable crime.

"Look here you guys. It's not what you think, she's aah... she's my cousin Miyu. She's staying here for a while." Kanata tried reasoning. He wondered if they would see through his lie but when he saw that they looked satisfied at his explanation, he felt relieved. That was when he noticed Miyu looking strangely at him.

"Oh right. Let me introduce you to them. These are my classmates San – " he was suddenly cut off by their sudden self introduction.

"I'm Nozomu Hikarigaoka, Kanata's friend from school. You can call me Nozomu. Nice to meet you mademoiselle." said the blond-haired visitor, smiling.

"And I'm Mizuki Yamamura, Kanata's friend from school. I'm from a different class though, and you can just call me Mizuki, nice meeting you Miyu-chan." The grey-haired guy said cheerily.

"Well not but not the least, I'm Kanata's best friend and childhood friend, Santa Kurosu. But call me Santa, okay? Nice to meet you Miyu-san." Santa said, very pleased to meet another target audience for his Tofu Man movie.

Kanata knew that they were_ good_ people. That_ is_ a fact. But those three, were the making of an all time troublemaker, perhaps they already were. In reality, Santa was the only one he considered a friend. They have, after all, known each other since childhood. But the other two were not really what they call his _friend_. It was only Santa who hanged out with them. And they kind of forced him to be their friend too. It was not that he did not like them or anything, it was just the thought that putting those three together would mean _trouble, _at least for him.

Santa Kurosu, his best friend, had always been weird since childhood. But he got used to it, since they have been stuck together ever since he can remember. He has a weird taste when it came to hobbies and his concept of what is interesting. For him, a weird marking on the walls was a more interesting topic than a typhoon forecast. He also liked observing the sky at night, again not because he liked looking and admiring the stars but because he was looking signs of UFOs.

Next was Nozumo Hikarigaoka. He was their classmate only just recently. He was a transfer student from a foreign country. He seemed to have brought with him some values from the west or he was just plain odd from the beginning. Kanata was convinced that the latter was the best explanation for his _behavior._ When he transferred in their class, he instantly became the center of attention. Mainly because he was from another country, he _is_ Japanese though, and also probably due to his striking appearance. He has blond hair and clear blue eyes that firmly expressed _I love women_ in capital letters. He was also the tallest among the class making him more distinguishable.

And then there was Mizuki Yamamura. With his grey colored hair and grey eyes, he was also the target of most girls in his class, school even. But despite the innocent face, one should not be fooled because behind the innocent façade was an unfathomable mind. No one actually dared to anger him nor tried to _dissect_ what was going on his head. They were all afraid of losing their sanity. But ignoring those facts, he was actually a gentleman and a smart fellow.

The three of them became friends because they all have an extreme obsession with Tofu Man, and they kind of pulled Kanata along with them in the process. It has been their ultimate goal to make him _one_ of them. As for Kanata, he was kind of glad at the idea that those three became friends, because sometimes, he did not really get Santa's strange liking to the character. Aside from being a Tofu Man fan the three also shared something in common. The fact that they were all _queer_. So Kanata branded them the _Queerest Trio_.

"Nice to meet you too. Nozomu-kun, Mizuki-kun and Santa-kun." Miyu said happily. She gave them her warmest and most _angelic_ smile that could easily brighten the darkest room.

"Are you an angel?" Mizuki suddenly blurted out. This made Kanata froze. He knew Mizuki was known for his unfathomable mind, but was it because he can actually sense unearthly beings? It made him really nervous. He could almost feel a cold sweat ran down his face.

"Haha… that was a good one Mizuki!" Santa patted him hard on the back. "That's usually Nozomu's line you know?"

"You're starting to learn my techniques, huh? Not bad for starters." Nozomu said while nodding his head approvingly. "But you need to do better than that to level with me."

"Sorry about our friend, Miyu-san. His just plain weird" Santa told Miyu.

_Like you're not one to talk._ Kanata mentally told himself.

"Haha… he's right, I was just joking." Mizuki said smiling.

Kanata felt relieved but he was still not convinced about Mizuki so he decided to be extra careful with him.

That was when Miyu asked, "Are you here to visit Kanata-kun?" while looking curiously at them. Kanata was glad at the sudden changed of conversation.

"Yeah. Actually we went here to watch a movie of –

"We're here to help Kanata with the cleaning." Mizuki suddenly interjected Santa. Apparently, he had realized when he saw Miyu holding a broom that they were about to clean the temple before they barged in. This made Kanata surprised however, hearing him say that they were here to help since they have just declared to him that they wanted to watch Tofu Man not long ago. This made him dubious about their or _his_ exact intention.

"Hey! I thought we're he –..," Nozomu covered Santa's mouth with his hand. Apparently, it was news to him too but he decided to ride in whatever Mizuki was playing at. "Yeah. We're here to help. Housho ojii-san actually told us to help Kanata with the chores. So we've come here to help him."

"You'll accept our offerright _Kanata_?" Mizuki asked Kanata smiling.

This made him gulped involuntarily. _Who knows what's going in inside that head?_ But before he could answer Nozomu suddenly said.

"Now that it's decided. Come on guys! Let's start cleaning!" The blond said cheerily.

Miyu just smiled at their enthusiasm while Kanata looked like he was just given a passport to hell. And a _VIP_ ticket to booth.

* * *

**A/N **Thank you very much for the review _littlepuppylost_!

I changed Mizuki's character a bit, hope you readers won't mind. : )

I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow. (I plan to update this every day until I reached the last chapter, and I think I'm doing good following my target deadline : ) I just hope this continues) And thanks for reading!


	8. A Day With the Queerest Trio

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**CHAPTER 8 **A Day With the Queerest Trio

* * *

Thus, the five of them began cleaning the temple. They did not need to sweep that much around the surrounding area because there were not many fallen leaves nor trashes, so they immediately proceeded inside. Since the main hall was the largest and hardest to clean, they opted to clean it first. Each of them was either holding a rag or a feather duster as they tried to make the hall spotless.

"Hey Mizuki." Nozomu approached Mizuki who was dusting off the ceremonial things used by Buddhists. "What do you intend to do exactly? You suddenly said that we'd help with the cleaning. Are you plotting something?" he asked him looking curious and interested.

"Nah, of course not. Shouldn't we help our friend in times of need?" Mizuki said. His usual innocent smile remained plastered on his face. Nozomu knew better of course. Mizuki has always worn that smile and no one could ever tell what he was thinking but it did not take a genius to know that he was scheming something.

"Yeah of course, but don't you pity Santa? I mean, look at the poor guy." he pointed at Santa. Mizuki turned to look and saw Santa wiping the floor, crying foolishly and mumbling something incoherent, which they could only guess as regrets about not getting to watch Tofu Man.

"Haha… don't worry about him." Mizuki said cheerily, apparently, he find the sight of Santa crying while wiping the floor kind of funny. He was greatly reminded of Cinderella, and he was glad to know that he was able to play the role of an evil stepsister. "Anyway, you agreed with me a while ago, right? You even said Kanata's father told us to help him when I don't have any recollection about him asking us." He said to Nozomu.

This made Nozomu sigh. He knew that Mizuki would not budge. He had always been the secretive type. It would be pointless if he continued to coax him with some answers which he knew he would never tell, so he decided to let it slip for now thinking that he might learn something about it later.

At last they finally finished cleaning the main hall. They decided to take a little break. It was still only nine o'clock which means it was too early to have lunch. They gathered in the living room and had some tea and snacks as they comfortably sit in the floor, the traditional Japanese way.

"Hey Nozomu." Kanata said to the blond boy seated across him. "I know my old man did not ask you guys to help me right?" he said inquisitively even though he already knew the answer. "And you just told me, when you came, that you wanted to watch a Tofu Man movie."

"Haha, I guess we got caught." Nozomu said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kanata's right! Didn't we decide to watch Tofu Man?" Santa said indignantly, slamming the cup of tea in the table.

"Anyway, aren't you glad that we helped?" Mizuki said as he drank tea, totally ignoring Santa's protest.

Kanata sighed. "Of course I'm glad that you helped me but –

"Then what's the problem? Wouldn't it be easier for the two of you since we've helped? Why bother with the insignificant details?" Mizuki cut him off. Kanata could not help but worry about his true intentions though.

"Anyway, I'm curious about you Miyu-chan." Mizuki looked at Miyu who was looking interestingly at the teacup. "You're Kanata's cousin right? May I ask on what side of the family?" he looked at her, wearing his Cheshire cat grin. Miyu looked confused at his question.

"She's the daughter of my mother's friend." Kanata said quickly.

"If she's the daughter of your mother's friend that means you two aren't related, right? Which means you're not his cousin?"

"Ah no… of course she's my cousin. My mother's friend is also a distant relative of my father so… that's it." Kanata said nervously and with finality. He has a lingering suspicion that Mizuki could somehow penetrate through people and situations and it made him really tense.

"Anyway enough about that, you guys said you wanted to watch Tofu Man, then why exactly would you go here so early on the morning? There's no need for that right?" Kanata said irritably, trying to change the topic of their conversation. Despite his uneasiness towards what Mizuki had in mind, he could not help but feel annoyed by their whimsical decisions that they usually force on him.

Santa suddenly stood up upon hearing the question. They all looked bewilderingly at him except for Mizuki who was currently drinking his tea. He grabbed his bag and turned his back on them as he tried to get something.

"We've come here to watch the whole series and the movies of Tofu Man of course!" Santa said elatedly, suddenly turning around while holding an armful of records then putting them on the table. His expression showed that he was waiting for this chance, to finally be able to remind them of their goal and original intention. "If we're gonna watch these, of course we needed an entire day! That's why we decided to go here early. But these two suddenly…" Santa said finally tearing up.

"Hai, hai. We're sorry." Nozomu said nodding as he patted the crying Santa at the back.

"These look really nice Santa-kun." Miyu suddenly said looking amusingly at the records Santa laid spread on the table.

"Of course, they're nice. Actually they're not just nice, these are great!" Santa said enthusiastically, returning quite fast to his usual excited self, as if he had not cried just now. "Tofu Man is the greatest character of all time." He rattled on. When it was about Tofu Man, he could not help but become over enthusiastic.

Kanata knew that Miyu was referring to the record itself and not about Tofu Man. He let out a huge sigh. He knew Santa's pointless jabbering would continue on forever unless someone interjected.

"We know you wanted to watch it so badly Santa, so why don't you guys go on ahead and watch it? You didn't have to watch here in the first place." He said nonchalantly.

Santa was shocked hearing this. His face seemed like he just heard something unforgivable. "Of course we need to watch it _here_!" He replied like it was the most obvious thing to do.

"If we watched it here, you'll surely watch it too, of course." Nozomu added grinning mischievously.

"But I guess it was still rude for us to suddenly barge in like that. I think we should really apologize." Mizuki said. "Consider our help as an apology then Kanata. And you didn't mind us helping right Miyu-chan?"

Miyu just smiled at him in response. Kanata knew that there was nothing he could do anyway.

"How about we finish cleaning already so we could watch Tofu Man?" Nozomu suggested.

"You're right! We'd better hurry then." Santa said somehow regaining his spirit and suddenly becoming enthusiastic with the cleaning.

They finished cleaning at around noon. Since it was already time for lunch, they decided to watch the movie while eating. Kanata and Miyu were the ones who were in charge of preparing the lunch while the three set up the things they needed to watch the movie.

"Sorry you had to deal with those three. I didn't know they were coming over today." Kanata said to Miyu apologetically. He was currently slicing some carrots while Miyu was trying to help peel the potatoes.

She smiled at him and said, "I think they're really nice. Kanata-kun is lucky to have interesting friends."

"You think so?" he replied while looking at how she was doing with the potato. It seemed to him that she really did not know what she was doing. "Uhmm… I think I'd peel those for you. You don't have to help me cook, I'm fine so you could just sit and rest." He was worried that she might cut herself. She was not used to this kind of things after all.

"Thank you Kanata-kun. But I think I can handle it." She said, determined to help. Despite her insistence, Kanata took the potatoes and peeled it himself.

"I know you're not used to this kind of stuff. You don't have to force yourself so I'll do it for you."

"You two get along really well." A voice suddenly interrupted their conversation. Kanata stopped what he was doing to see the newcomer. It was Mizuki with his usual smile.

"Miyu-chan why don't you help Santa and Nozomu outside and I'll be the one to help Kanata instead?" He told Miyu. Miyu smiled and nodded at him.

"Thank you very much Mizuki-kun. I'll leave this to you I guess." She left the room and went to help the two.

Kanata glanced at Mizuki. He was trying to decipher what was on his mind but no matter how much he force himself to think he could not come up with something. And he was still really bothered by what he said to Miyu when they came. Was that really just something Nozomu would normally say or was it something else?

"You look like you're good at cooking." Mizuki suddenly said. Kanata suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Not really. It's just that I've the one cooking for me and my old man." he answered. He was debating against himself if he would ask him about it. Finally deciding that there was probably no harm in trying, he asked, "Hey about what you said to Miyu when you guys came."

"Oh, are you jealous about that?"Mizuki asked Kanata suddenly. Kanata felt himself turned red at the sudden response. "No I just –

"Haha… I'm just kidding of course. You really took it seriously huh?" Mizuki said amused at his reaction. "But I didn't say that because I was imitating Nozomu of course."

This made Kanata nervous. Was that a confirmation that his earlier doubts about Mizuki being able to sense unearthly beings true?

"It's because I thought that you would never let a girl stay here and… And I guess it's because her smile is _really angelic_. So I just randomly blurted out something like that."

Hearing his explanation made him somewhat at ease. At least he was able to confirm that Mizuki has no such power or anything.

After they finished cooking, they started watching Tofu Man immediately. Even though they only watched the movie of Tofu Man and not the entire series, they still finished watching a bit late. The sun was almost about to set until they finally called it a day.

"We'll be going then Kanata, Miyu-san." Santa said cheerily. Watching the Tofu Man movie really brought his spirits back.

"We'll be going now, thank you very much you two." Mizuki said grinning.

"I hope we'll be able to meet again mademoiselle. And see you at school Kanata." Nozomu said to the two.

When the three finally left, Kanata could not help but sigh. For him, this day was one of the most tiring days of his life.

"Kanata-kun has really kind friends." Miyu said to him smiling.

"They're really weird though." He said despairingly. "Anyway, thanks for helping with the chores."

"I'm glad I'm of some help to Kanata-kun."

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you very much for the reviews _littlepuppylost_ and _teenage crushers_!

Glad to know you liked that chapter : ) Hope you like this too!

(It was already late when I wrote this so it took a bit longer to upload but at least I made it through my daily deadline :) )

Thanks for reading!


	9. Leave Everything to Miyu!

**DISCLAIMER** I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

**Touched by an Angel**

~By mugen83

**CHAPTER 9** Leave Everything to Miyu!

* * *

Few days have passed since Miyu began staying in Saionji's. Kanata already got used to her presence. It was different when he was just taking care of an unconscious Miyu from the time she finally woken up. Since he needed to go to school, he had to leave her alone in the house. It made him worried when he had to leave her alone because he knew she still has not gotten used into living in the human world.

"I'm leaving now. Please be careful while I'm at school." Kanata told the angel. They were in the front porch and she was seeing him off to school.

She smiled at his reminder. He had always asked her to take care of herself and not the house. "Kanata-kun shouldn't worry. And I think I should be the one telling you to be careful." She beamed at him. He knew he had told her the same thing every time he goes to school but he still could not help it.

"Well, just be careful. I'm off then."

"Take care too Kanata-kun." She sent him off with her usual angelic smile.

Kanata's day at school was like the usual except that now Santa's been more annoying ever since their teacher announced that those who will fail the exams would have to retake it on Christmas. Students viewed the reminder as a warning or a threat even. Apparently, no one wanted to spend such special day at school and most especially to have to retake extremely difficult exams.

"I really don't wanna retake those tests. They give me headaches." Santa said worriedly. School was already over and they were about to go home.

"We haven't even taken the exams yet. You don't need to worry." Kanata told him. He knew Santa was not really good in academics. When he studies, he always got sidetracked doing some other things like doing some research about extraterrestrials. Actually, Santa did not see the point of studying something he did not find the least bit interesting that was why he always did badly during exams.

"He's right. Don't get all worked up 'til you've seen the tests. And it's not like you'll really fail." Nozomu said to the anxious Santa.

"And there's also the possibility that we'll all fail the exam and would have to retake it all on Christmas. So even if you have to retake it, at least we get to spend Christmas with the rest of the class." Mizuki said cheerily, his usual weird attitude manifesting again. The other three looked at him oddly. They knew he would not fail the exams since he was really brainy not unless he decided to intentionally write the wrong answers. This was also a possibility. One could never tell when it comes to Mizuki.

"Anyway you should just study." Kanata told Santa trying to ignore what Mizuki had said. He was already getting ready to leave.

Kanata was deep in thoughts while walking his way back home. He had almost forgotten that they had exams. He was smart but it did not mean that he need not study. When he got home, he was surprised when the door suddenly bolted open revealing an overly enthusiastic Miyu.

"Okaerinasai Kanata-kun!" she said cheerily. Kanata did not know how she knew that he was already at the front porch, but Miyu had always been the type to suddenly do that kind of thing.

"Ah yeah tadai –

Before he could finish talking she had grabbed his right arm and was yanking him inside. He was really confused by her sudden gesture.

"Hey, what's up with you all of a sudden?" he asked her bewilderingly still being yanked by the blond by the arm. She was just smiling and did not respond which she usually do. They stopped when they finally reached the kitchen.

"Uhmm… so… what are we doing here? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" he asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Kanata-kun can you tell me what you call the things here and how to use them?"

"Why so suddenly?" Kanata looked confused. She knew she was always curious about the things humans used. Thinking that it was just out of her curiosity, he told her about the pan, the stove and everything else in the kitchen just to satisfy her curiosity.

"So you use this thing called stove, to heat things up so you could cook them?" she was staring at the stove, fascinated.

"Yeah. That's basically how we use it. But this thing can be really dangerous if you don't know how to use it." He told her quickly in case she decided to test it when he was away. She smiled at his explanation looking really satisfied.

"Kanata-kun is probably tired. You should go rest in your room." She said smiling.

"Yeah thanks. But I'll have to prepare dinner after I changed."

"NO!" He was taken aback by her sudden protest. He had never heard her raised her voice nor made a protest.

"Uhmmm.. what do you mean I –

"Kanata-kun should just go to his room and rest properly." She said to him, determined, her face an inch close to Kanata's.

The sudden proximity of their faces made Kanata blushed. He felt his heart skipped a beat.

"Of course I'll do that but I still have to study for the exams and prepare din –

"Then Kanata-kun should stay in his room and study." She said to him.

"Then what about dinner?" he asked her.

She smiled at this and said, "Kanata-kun should just rest or study for what you called exams. It sounds really important. Leave the cooking to me. I'll prepare it so Kanata-kun should not worry and just leave everything to me."

"But… but uhmmm… do you even know how to cook?"

She smiled at his question and went to get the book on the table and showed it to him.

"A Beginner's Guide in Cooking Japanese Cuisines?" he said inquisitively.

She nodded in response. Kanata was not convinced by it however.

"I'm guessing you got this from the shelf. But you know, just because you have this doesn't mean you'd know how to cook right away." He explained to her. He actually wanted to ask if she can understand it but he did not want to be rude. He was also worried about the idea of her cooking.

"There are pictures, you see? So I understand it better." She said as if reading his real thoughts.

"Yeah but still." He said trying to convince her out of it. Who knows what would happen if he let her cook their meal.

"Kanata-kun shouldn't worry and just study. Just leave everything to me, okay?"

He knew that no matter how hard he convinced her she would still insist the same thing. Finally, he gave in to her request.

"Alright, but in one condition." She smiled urging him to go on. He sighed. "You'll have to tell me right away if something's wrong alright?"

She nodded her head vigorously, looking really happy now that she finally coerced him to rest. Of ourse, he was still worried about the idea.

Kanata retreated to his room leaving Miyu in charge of their dinner. He was still really anxious but he knew there was nothing else he could do. He quickly changed out his uniform and decided to focus on studying.

Meanwhile, Miyu was really elated that she was finally able to help Kanata. She knew that he was always worrying about her and taking care of her so she wanted to repay his kindness.

She quickly opened the book so she could start cooking. There were big pictures of the ingredients and illustrations on how to cook making it easier for a beginner. To an angel like her, the word sautѐ would not make any sense but a picture of it would. She smiled and got the pan out and started boiling some water. She looked at the fridge and put out the pumpkin. She had a hard time slicing it.

"It showed here to put the pumpkin once I've finished cutting it, then mix it in…" The illustration showed a pumpkin being mixed in a bowl. She searched around the kitchen looking for the bowl then she remembered Kanata saying it was on the top cabinet. She looked up and knew instantly that she could not reached for it. She quickly got a chair and stand on it, trying to reach.

"I think it's this one." She looked pleased after finally finding what she was looking for. She took the bowl from the cabinet cheerily and was about to go down when she suddenly lose her footing. The bowl dropped along with her creating a huge noise.

Kanata who was trying to concentrate on his study suddenly heard the noise. He knew this was going to happen. He quickly got up and left his room to check what had happened. When he got there, he saw the fallen bowl and Miyu on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he instantly rushed to her, trying to see if there were any injuries. Miyu looked at him and smiled.

"I'm okay. I just fell. Kanata-kun shouldn't worry."

He sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. How about I prepare it instead?"

"No!" she said indignantly. "Kanata-kun should just go back to his room. Leave everything to me, I'm alright."she added smiling.

He knew it was useless to argue with her so he went back to his room looking really worried. He could not concentrate knowing that Miyu was in the kitchen. He tried not to think about it and continued studying. An hour later the door to his room opened revealing Miyu holding a tray of food.

"Kanata-kun I'm done please ea –

Kanata saw her tripped as she ran excitedly to him. With his quick reflex he was able to catch her before she fell.

"You okay?" he looked at her worried face. The food she made had fallen on the floor making a huge mess. "You don't need to worry about that I'll clean it." He said to her.

She looked at him, the sad expression visible on her beautiful face. "I'm really sorry about that Kanata-kun." She said looking disappointed and sorry.

"You shouldn't worry about it. Really, it's fine." He knew she was only trying to repay him and that she did not intend to cause him trouble.

"Anyway, you're really clumsy aren't you?" he said smiling.

She looked up and saw him smile for the first time. Ever since they met, she had never seen him smile nor laugh. It made her a little surprised seeing the happy expression in his face.

"You really made a mess. Haha…" He said laughing. "I'd say you're really clumsy for an angel." Kanata knew he aught to feel sorry for her but still he could not help but laugh at the situation.

The sound of his laughter and his genuine smile made Miyu's worries go away. And she was finally able to smile again.

"I guess that was really a failure." She finally said her radiant smile finally back on her beautiful face.

"Well that only means I'm right." Kanata suddenly told her. She looked inquisitively at him. "I really can't trust you in the kitchen." He grinned at her. "Although I think it was really amusing to see an angel cooking."

She smiled and laughed at his remark. Kanata was glad that she finally cheered up. The sound of her laughter and the sight of her smiling face were better than her worried and sad one.

"I'll help cleaning!" she finally said cheerily.

"Of course you should." Kanata answered, smiling, his genuine smile for the first time.

* * *

**A/N **

Once again thank very much for the review _littlepuppylost! (_I know you were expecting Mizuki to flirt in the previous chapter, sorry about that.)

Thank you for the review to _yashu3793 _(i was about to upload this chapter when i saw your review :) )

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
